Hot Possibilities
by bogglewoolf
Summary: What happens when a heat wave strikes Titans Tower? What can these Titans do to cool off....Oneshot tiny bit of fluff STARROB


I sadly do not own any of these charcter or the teen titans. I do however own this fan fic. He he he

**Hot Possibilities **

It was a swelteringly hot day in Jump City, the birds weren't chirping, there were no children playing and no street carts were selling fresh fruit. It was 112 degrees and nobody was going outside. The titans were all lounging around in the main room doing…. absolutely nothing. Beast Boy (calling him BB form now on to save time and energy ) wasn't playing his video games, Raven wasn't reading her depressing novels, Cyborg wasn't fixing the T-Car, Robin wasn't training, and even Starfire wasn't cooking any exotic Tameranian dishes. They had opted to wear as little as possible to avoid any real damage, BB had already gotten heat stroke when he had tried beat the heat in a mouse form. It had taken 6 hours to get him to transform back into a human, and 4 to get the rashes to settle down. BB had brought in one of those blow up kiddie pools and was hogging it to himself, despite Starfire's attempts to get in. Robin was lying on the couch legs splayed, arms draped across the cushion. Raven was levitating above everyone, trying to get away from their sweat and body heat. Cyborg had turned himself off and was just sleeping. The only noises were the fan and Starfire grunting as she tried to push BB out of the pool.

"You are being a "hog", yes? FRIEND Beast Boy" she yells and turned on her heel and padded across the carpet and with a swish of the doors, left.

"I'M the one who brought this in, anyways." BB replied cockily and sipped his Pina Colada (virgin of course). Dark energy surrounded the cup and all the juice exploded right in his face.

"Hey!" BB yelled and turned to glare at Raven who was whistling as if she hadn't done a thing. I sigh and decide I would have to go comfort Starfire. I slowly peel myself off the couch and dejectedly walk to the door. I then, very slowly, raise my fingers and open the door. I manage to get to Starfire's room, but I was even hotter now that I had checked the thermometer. 123 degrees, was that even POSSIBLE! I lightly knock on Starfire's door. Nothing. I knock again, still no answer. Feeling a little worried I enter the override code and jumped (if u could even call it that) into her room. Starfire lay on her bed, eyes closed with her chest rising very slowly.

"Oh Sh-" I didn't get to finish whatever I was about to say because Starfire slowly opened her droopy lids and murmered;

"Ro-bin? Please, I am so hot. Please, I believe I am….." she trailed off and slipped into unconsciousness. I lift her light body onto my shoulder, fireman style, and hurried as fast as my overheated legs could take me to the 9th floor. I opened the heavy metal door and hoisted her inside. I then quickly took off her unnecessary layers, blushing the entire time; her tank top and shorts and sandals and then I pick her up and run to the other side of the room. I dip one toe in and let out a moan of pleasure. We were at the pool. This was the only place I know that would completely cool her off. I then step in, closing my eyes and letting the water do it's work. Knowing her eyes are shut, I take off my mask and wade in. I lower her body into the water and I feel her jerk under the extreme temperature change. She then relaxes and I dunk her further under. Finally, she cools down and unbeknownst to me, slowly opens her eyes. She looks up and quietly gasps.

"Robin…your…..their so beautiful." Starfire murmured as she gazed into my eyes. I look down, and startled I drop her in an attempt to grab my mask. Starfire quickly recovers and sputtering reached out and grabbed my hand. I then, reflexively, sharply pull my hand away, put my mask on and turn around to face Starfire. She was standing, chest deep in water, cradling her hand.

"Star? What's wrong?" I asked, surprised and wade towards her. As I drew closer, she floats out of the water and towards the door. I quickly swim forward and grab her ankle.

"Starfire, seriously, what's bothering you?" I say completely and utterly confused. Starfire tries again to float away but I keep my grip firm and she stays put. She doesn't even turn around and I tug on her ankle. She slowly swivels around and she has tears streaming down her face. I let go of her ankle in surprise and stumble backward.

"Robin, why are you so insensitive. I do not care if you are wearing a mask or not! And you are so withdrawn! I am trying to get close and then you just go and do the "making of the space"! Why? WHY!" she screams. I stand there stunned. She turns away and begins to leave, but stops abruptly.

"Please forgive my outburst, Robin. It was unforgivable. It is just…I am in love with you Robin." She says then slowly drifts to the door. I can't just let her leave! I jump up and pull her back into the water and she swims up. I come up too and she is looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"Robin?" she says quizzically. I lean and brush her wet hair off of her face and lean in. She gasps, then giggles and leans in saying,

"Well, Robin I suppose you feel the same way, yes?" she says smiling and then I feel the thunderbolt I have heard of so much. In her kiss there is so much passion and lust, not anything like her first kiss with me, one that was filled with determination and power. Finally we break away and I take her hand and spin her softly in the water. She lets her head fall back and her long, beautiful auburn hair follows behind. Silently, as I look down on her beautiful face, I thank god and everyone else for this heat wave that opened so many possibilities.

END

Whadda think? Sorry, it isn't very well written. I was incredibly tired and had no idea what to write. Im STILL tired.. anyhoo, REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
